A Blue Christmas
by SugarWords
Summary: Raven is fet up with the family value of Christmas, but then Cyborg invites her to spend Christmas with his grandparents and she learns a whole new meaning to the word Family. Maybe she should give Trigon a try? CyRa, TBB, StR
1. Elf

SugarWords- Yeah another Fic

Terra- Do you ever sleep?

SugarWords- NOt again? Just ignore her. Okay here we go.

* * *

"You better watch out, you better not pout, you better not cry, I'm telling you why, Santa Clause is coming to town." The music blared from Starfire's room, much to Raven's annoyance. Beast Boy hummed along as he decorated the Christmas tree, Cyborg danced as he cooked theChristmas meal, and Robin was busy putting lights on the T-Tower. Christmas merriment was in the air and Raven was about to barf.   
  
It was impossible to read her book so she decided to finish her Christmas shopping in the solitude of her room. _'Thank God for the internet!'_ She sat down at the black laptop and logged onto her screen name, blackbird89.   
  
"You've got mail." She thought it was fan fiction so she opened it. "Christmas Time is here again, and you know what that means. Family! This is a time to spend with your family and friends." The Christmas message played on the screen. Raven quickly shut it off.   
  
"That's it I can't concentrate. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and everyone is in the spirit except me. Starfire is going back to Tamara, Beast Boy is staying to watch the tower, Cyborg's visiting his grandparents, Robin is visiting Bruce." Raven started to get aggravated and her computer monitor cracked. "Great now I have to go to the mall. I might as well get Starfire so I have an excuse for going."

* * *

The mall was overcrowded, over stocked, and over priced. Starfire walked around happily, stopping to window shop every now and then. Raven had everyone's gift except for her lover boy's.   
  
"Starfire? Do you know what Cyborg would want for Christmas?" Raven was eyeing several bumper stickers and license plates carefully. "I know he got me something really nice, and I want to make sure what I get him is special." Just then Raven turned around and saw it. The brand-new X-Box 5000, the ultimate in gaming technology, sat in the electronic store window. Cyborg had wanted it forever. Raven had just enough to get it and his favorite game Halo. Now that she was done with her shopping she wandered around with Starfire. All of a sudden she ran into the excited alien.  
  
"Raven? Look those people need help we must assist them." Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her over to the mall Santa people.  
  
"Oh my god! She's perfect. You're a God send! Let's get you back into makeup." A tall skinny man with a high voice was trying to push Raven into small dressing rooms.   
  
"What are you doing?"

"Aren't you the elf we hired?"  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
"Heavens help me!" The man threw his hand to his head theatrically. "Will you do it? You have to I won't take no for an answer." With that he shoved Raven into the room and had the costume women dress her and place her beside Santa . . . "Faster than saying Jimmeny Cricket."  
  
Raven was forced to play the part of Elf the entire afternoon. In the process she received bruised shins, from all the _'evil'_ children, and even a dose of Baby puke. All in all it was a miserable time. Santa kept reminding her to smile until her teeth hurt, and Starfire didn't help anything when she called the other Titan's. Soon everyone was there to witness her humiliation.  
  
"You look good Raven." Beast Boy tried to help.  
  
"Get away." A ball on the Christmas Tree broke. After that none of the parents would let the kids see Santa so Raven was released from her duties. As soon as she stepped out of the dressing room Cyborg had her in his arms and he was smothering her in kisses. She felt a lot better.

* * *

SugarWords- Beautiful Humor and Christmas Cheer.

Terra- You are making me Barf...Ah Gag!

SugarWords-I love Christmas (loads shotgun and points it at Terra)

Terra- This isn't very Christmasy (Shot gum goes off) Ahhhhhhhhh!

Sugar Words- Ther now I have some misle toe.

Terra- (looks beside her to see misle toe) You little....

SugarWords- (Holding Misle Toe over Beast Boy and kissing him) Review.


	2. Gatherings

SugarWords- I hate Writers block  
  
Terra-I hate you  
  
SugarWords- Can't we be friends? Terra?  
  
Terra- When pigs fly  
  
SugarWords- I'm serious I don't want to fight anymore  
  
Terra- Really (SugarWords nods her head Terra sighs and hugs her)  
  
SugarWords- Idiot (SugarWords pinches a nerve in the back of Terra's neck causing her to go  
  
unconscious) Aw peace and Quite

* * *

That night the titans crowded around the table heavily decorated with Christmas ornaments and ate the festive food Cyborg had prepared. There was a turkey with all the trimmings, Tofu casserole for Beast Boy, mashed potatoes and gravy, home fried chicken, green beans, sweet potato pie, cranberry sauce, honeyed yams, stuffing, and much more. The titans were happy.   
  
Tomorrow was Christmas Eve everyone left to see their families except Beast Boy who was secretly planning a wild party with the playboy bunnies, Terra and Raven who avoided the only family she had at all cost. They laughed over the meal and talked about the wonderful year they had shared. After the meal was done, everyone went to the Christmas tree to exchange gifts.   
  
Before Raven could leave the dining room, Cyborg grabbed her hand and pulled her in the kitchen.   
  
"Raven I wanted to ask you something?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know Christmas isn't really your thing and all and I know you think family is a waste of time, but I want you to come to my Grandparent's house with me."  
  
"Cyborg I . . ." Raven searched for a way out.  
  
"Don't say they wouldn't want you there because I've already talked to them. They want to meet you and I want you to meet them. Please Raven?"  
  
"Fine. I'll go."  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yes I'll go." Cyborg did a victory dance around the Kitchen. Raven couldn't help but smile. "But not if you don't stop dancing with yourself" Cyborg stopped and his cheeks flared a pale red. Raven laughed and pecked him on the cheek. They exited the kitchen and headed to the livingroom.   
  
"Stop." Terra yelled. Cyborg and Raven halted under the door's threshold. "Look up." Looking up they saw mistletoe hanging over the door. Raven blushed as Cyborg got a sly grin on his face and wrapped her in his arms dipping her like a dancer and giving her a passionate kiss. "EW okay I take it back. Stop already." Cyborg let her go.  
  
The titans opened there gifts, but Raven saved her big gift for Cyborg until Christmas morning and he did the same with hers. Instead they gave each other a little trinket to last for Now. All of the guys got video games galore and ran off to play them as soon as the opening was done. Raven settled on the coach to read her new books, and starfire sat in the middle of the wrapping paper staring at the extra shiny wrappings as if entranced by them. Terra was kicking around the soccer ball Bast Boy had given her, and kept looking under the tree at Beast Boy's gift she would give him at Christmas and the little box next to it meant for her. All was good in Titans Tower.

* * *

Slade's Hideout  
  
"Oh Slade it is beautiful"  
  
"Your Beautiful Dorothy." Slade sat in front of a large Christmas tree with his arm wrapped around a woman who had her head cradled on his shoulder. She was admiring a large diamond ring he had just placed on her finger. "Your students stole it for me. I have hope for them yet." Slade was in heaven here was the girl of his dreams on one of the most beautiful nights of the year with nothing to bother them.   
  
The door flew open and two young teens walked in. As soon as they saw the sight before them they were shocked.  
  
"Ms. Dorothy" the girl exclaimed. "I . . . uh" Slade and Dorothy scurried up from the floor and tried to straighten their clothes.   
  
"Jinx . . . Gizmo? What are you doing here?" The two teens looked at each other and blushed. In all truth they were sneaking out to spend the night together, but they wouldn't tell there grey headed teacher that. "I see" Ms. Dorothy had figured it out anyway. "Well march to your dorms this instant, and lock the door on your way out." Jinx and Gizmo shuffled out throwing knowing glances at their employer and teacher and each other. As soon as the door shut they burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Next Day Titans Tower  
  
Everything was in turmoil. The Titans rushed around throwing clothes in their bags getting ready to leave. Robin was furious that Raven decided not to stay and help Terra and Beast Boy. He had to admit those two weren't the best fighters and Terra couldn't fully control her powers. He finally sighed defeat and left for Bruce Wayne's house after giving a lecture to the two Titans about what to do if something should happen and kissing Starfire goodbye.   
  
Starfire was in a rush to leave and had to return to the tower three times after already leaving to grab things she had forgot. After she was gone Cyborg looked at Raven who had put on flared, hip hugger jeans, black boots, a purple long sleeve top, and a long black scarf so she would look nice for his grandparents, and he smiled. They left and Terra and Beast Boy looked at each other and cried "Let the party begin.

* * *

SugarWords- Ms. Dorthy is supposed to be the old woman from Final Exam who ran the Hive school. I just needed a girl for Slade. He was lonely.  
  
Terra-(waking up) Bitch  
  
SugarWords- Not you again. (Punches her.) Terra Damn I think I killed her. (Feels for pulse) I did kill her. (Looks around) No one will ever know. Review! 


	3. Grandparents

SugarWords- Life without Terra. I can finally update. (looks around.) I have no idea what to write Terra was always giving me help in her own way. I miss her. (SW startes to sob.)

Terra- Thought you could get rid of me did you. Just throw me in the gutter. Well guess what there is a life after death and I'm going to spend the rest of mine tormenting you.

SugarWords- Terra your back. Thank God. AHHHHHH your a ghost.

* * *

"Cyborg I'm scared."  
  
"The almighty Raven admits to fear!" Cyborg faked surprise. "I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"Shut up this is serious. What if your family doesn't like me?"  
  
"They'll love you. Just watch out for Uncle Larry he spits when he talks." Raven grimaced and braced herself as Cyborg rang the doorbell on his grandmother's house. The house was a quaint suborn sized brick house, a white picked fence surrounded the play thing filled yard, and an American flag rested above a second story window. Raven took in her surroundings and sighed. She began to think that this week wouldn't be so bad when she heard the door open and all her fears returned.  
  
"Victor! Baby! Come give your Mi Ma some sugar!" Cyborg raced into his grandmothers arms like a kid to candy. Raven bit back a laugh. "Cyborg where are your manners? Introduce me to this pretty young lady."  
  
"Mi Ma this is my one and only perfect, beautiful, terrific girlfriend Raven." Cyborg pushed the blushing Raven forward. Raven scowled at him, and turned to meet his grandma.

"It is nice to meet you. Thank You for inviting me Mrs. Stone."  
  
"What kind of way is that to greet your man's Grandma? Come give me a hug." The old woman pulled Raven into a hug and Raven marveled at how strong the woman was. She started to think Cyborg was strong before he was in the car accident. "And Call me Mi Ma. Come in every one. Vernon get your ass down here and help your cousin with his bags."  
  
Raven heard Cyborg groan and mutter not Vernon. A tall, lanky boy about Cyborg's age came racing around the corner a little to fast. He tried to stop, but didn't master the move and ran straight into Raven. Mi Ma muttered idiot and stalked off to the kitchen to finish cooking for that evening. Raven and Vernon disentangled themselves from each other and stood up. Introductions and apologies were made and then Vernon helped Cyborg with their bags. Cyborg was staying the week in Vernon's room, and Raven was given the guest bedroom across the hall.  
  
After Raven settled in she checked on Cyborg. He was playing Vernon's old Natindo 64, while ignoring the bombarded of questions Vernon was throwing him. Raven told him that she was going down to the kitchen to see if Mi Ma needed help. Inside the kitchen Mi Ma was cooking a feast. Everything Cyborg had cooked the night before, minus the tofu, was there plus many other things like fried green tomatoes, okra, gumbo, and cocktail wieners. Raven stared around her in wonder.

"It's a lot of food ain't it. I'm guessing you've seen how much Victor eats."  
  
"Yes Mam."  
  
"I got to feed a whole family like that."  
  
"Do you need any help?" Raven sat down at the kitchen table chair.  
  
"Nah I got everything done. The rest of the family will be coming soon. No I don't need any help, but I would like to talk. How bought we go sit in the sunroom?" Mi Ma finished with the dish she was doing and turned the burners on low. Raven stood up and followed the woman to a closed in porch. It was warm and decorated with inviting colors. Raven noticed a knitting basket beside a rocker.  
  
"Do you knit?"  
  
"Yeah I do. How about you?"  
  
"A little. I knitted Cyborg . . . uh Victor a sweater once, but the stitches were wrong so it didn't fit. I almost cried, but he squeezed into it to try and make me feel better. He looked so funny I busted out laughing."  
  
"You love him don't you?"  
  
"Very much."  
  
"I'm happy for my Victor. He needs happiness in his life after all he's been through. You seem like a wonderful girl. A little skinny, but I'll fix that in a hurry." Raven laughed. She could see why Cyborg loved his grandma so much. The woman continued to talk until they heard the garage door open. "That will be Harry, my husband."  
  
A man who looked just like Cyborg only older walked in the room. "Damn Georgia it smells like heaven in here."   
  
"Just don't you be sneaking any bites of heaven. You remember what happened to Adam and Eve."   
  
"I won't woman. Well you must be Raven. Victor has told us so much about you in his letters. He never mentioned how beautiful you were. Call me Gramps." Raven blushed. "Victor's done picked a damn fine sexy one." Mi Ma slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Sit boy and don't drool on my knew carpet." Just then the doorbell rang and Gramps cringed.  
  
"The family has arrived. Let me warn you Uncle Larry spits when he talks."

* * *

SugarWords- Terra is back and all is good.

Terra-Damn stupid story. I'm all teary eyed know.

SugarWords-I want the old Terra back though.


	4. Meeting The Family

SugarWords- I finally updated. Now my friend can stop nagging me.

Terra- Deck the Halls with bells of holly

SugarWords-Someone save me.

* * *

After Gramps left the room Raven stood up slightly shacking. Cyborg came into the room and grabbed her hand. She took a deep breath and nodded to his questioning look so he would know she was ready. He gave her a small kiss and then they walked to the relative filled living room.  
  
The scene in the living room looked like something out of a movie. Cousins here, Aunts there, Uncles lounging on the couch, Grandparents hugging and kissing their little grand babies. Raven was baffled. _How could such a large family get along with out killing each other?_ She thought.  
  
Then she noticed some of the adults heading her way.  
  
"Cyborg I haven't heard from you since last Christmas. You're looking good." A tall, curvaceous woman about 26 or so said while pulling Cyborg into a fierce hug.  
  
"Hey Brittany! It's good to see you to. Here I want you to meet my girlfriend Raven." Raven stuck out her hand and Brittany shook it warmly.  
  
"It's about time you got a girl. I was beginning to question your sexuality." Cyborg blushed.  
  
"Hey Raven why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to the other girls." Raven threw a pleading glance over to Cyborg, but Brittany was already pulling Raven towards a group girls across the room.  
  
"Hey Victor! What up man? Who was that fine specimen of a woman you had your arm around?"   
  
"That was my girl Raven. So Jamal you got yourself a girl yet." Jamal looked like a supermodel right off the runway.  
  
"Do you have to ask man?" Cyborg rolled his eyes. The two men were joined by more of their cousins. The talk ran normal: Cars, work, sports, cars, girls, cars, and food.

* * *

"So Raven how long have you and Victor been together?" A girl named Yurlanda asked.  
  
"About two years now."  
  
"Dang!, and ya'll are living together right?" Tiffany cut in.  
  
"If you could call living at Titan's Tower living together!"   
  
"Have ya'll . . .you know . ..done the nasty?" Brittany asked. Raven went scarlet.  
  
"Come on Britt! How could Victor do anything?" Yurlanda laughed and was joined in by the other girls.  
  
"Actually we have." The girls' mouths dropped to the floor and their eyes bugged out of their heads. Brittany was about to ask a question, but Raven beat her to it. "Metal pants."

* * *

"Vic have you and Raven . . . you know done anything." Vernon asked while making signs so Cyborg would understand what he was talking about.  
  
"Man why would I tell you?"  
  
"Come on we just want to know." Jamal joined the conversation  
  
"Fine . . . yes we have!"  
  
"Aw Right! How is she?" Cyborg back handed Vernon.  
  
"That is for me to know and for no one else to find out." Cyborg left the other boys to find Raven. He found her in a cluster of his gossiping girl cousins. Coming to her rescue he barged in.  
  
"Victor! Just the person I was going to find. Can we go to the porch and talk for a little bit?" Brittany said pulling on his arm. Cyborg sighed and mouthed I tried to Raven, who was actually enjoying the company.  
  
"So Britt what do you think of her?"  
  
"She's cool. I can tell she loves you, and that is important, but Cyborg I have a question?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"She's white your black. I can see it makes no difference to her and I can tell you don't give a crap, but others will. Are you ready to handle that?"   
  
"I love Raven more than anything and if people can't handle that then I say screw them. I have Raven and that is all that matters."   
  
"I thought so, but what about her?"  
  
"She doesn't care. She's been through hell several times and she's not afraid to do it again." Cyborg sighed. "Think the family accepts her?"  
  
"I do!"   
  
"Thanks Britt for showing her around. You've always taken people under your wing. You are like an older sister to everyone. Especially me." Cyborg hugged Brittany causing her to smile.  
  
"Hey stop rambling you got a girl out there who hasn't meet Aunt Nell and Uncle Larry." Cyborg got a look of horror on his face as he ran back to the living room. Their Raven stood still planted between Yurlanda and Tiffany.

* * *

"Raven have you noticed that Vernon has been staring at you for a hour now." Yurlanda asked while pointing to the staring figure in the corner.  
  
"I think he has the hotts for ya." Brittany laughed. "That is to funny."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lets just say Cy . . .uh . . .Victor gets a little over protective. I hope he doesn't notice." It was to late Cyborg had already noticed and now he was heading towards Vernon ready to give him a lesson about his girl. Raven noticed this and excused herself. "Cyborg!" Raven said while wrapping her arms around his waist. "You've left me alone all night and I want to meet some of your Aunts and Uncles. Oh hello Vernon. You don't mind if I still Cyborg away for a moment?"  
  
Vernon shook his head, and Raven lead Cyborg away. When she was safely away from the others she slapped him upside the head.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For being a idiot."  
  
"He was . . . I don't . . ."  
  
"You don't think. I love you and nothing is going to change that especially Vernon. Now let's go have fun."  
  
Cyborg nodded and took Raven back out to meet his Aunts and Uncles. They were meet with a high pitched squeal. Cyborg looked up and groaned.   
  
"Victor Baby. There you are come give your Aunt Nell some sugar."  
  
"Hey Aunt Nell" Cyborg placed a kiss on each of her over makeuped cheeks.  
  
"This must be the Raven I've been hearing about. Your so adorable." Aunt Nell cooed while she pinched Raven's cheek. "Larry, Larry get your ass over here." A tall man who looked a lot like Vernon sauntered over.   
  
"Cyborg my boy welcome home." Spit flew everywhere. "You must be Raven pleased to meet ya." Raven got a spit all over her.  
  
"Likewise." Cyborg managed to get them away from his crazy Aunt and Uncle.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention?" Mi Ma's voice rang over the chit chatting. Everyone stopped talking and turned towards her. "Before we go to supper if anyone has an announcement say it now."  
  
"I have an announcement." Cyborg said. He pulled out a small black box from an compartment in his arm and got down on one knee taking Raven's hand I his. "Raven I love you more than life it self. I want to be apart of your life until you take your last breath and I want you to be apart of mine. I want you to be mine and mine alone. Raven will you marry me?"

* * *

SugarWords-Done! Now I have to think of what will happen next.

Terra- Raven has a man and I lost mine because of Slade. Unfair. If I wasn't a cartoon I'd kill the script writer for the show.

SugarWords-Sure Terra.

Terra-I love you

SugarWords-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	5. Parties, Rings, and Pervs

SugarWords- I updated oh my gosh.

Terra- She says no! hahhahahha

SugarWords- Nope I changed that part.

Terra-Did not!

Sugar Words- I did to. (Gets into a did to, did not fight with Terra)

* * *

"I . . .uh . . .whoa . . .Cyborg!" Raven rambled on trying to find the words to say.  
  
"Don't make it fancy girl, just say it!" Tiffany hollered. Raven needed no further pushing she threw herself into Cyborg's arms and kissed him. The family smiled. After a couple of minutes they were still kissing and Mi Ma sent every one to the kitchen. "Victor the Roast Beef is going to be gone if you don't get your tongue out of her throat!" Cyborg's eye snapped open. He pulled away from Raven and gave her a pleading look. She nodded. Cyborg broke records running into the kitchen Raven stood up and laughed. "Man girl, I never knew someone could hold their breath that long."  
  
The rest of the night went smoothly. All the guest left around midnight. Christmas farewells were exchanged all around. Everyone made sure to say a special word to their soon to be in-law.  
  
"You have no clue what you have gotten yourself into." Mi Ma informed Raven as she hugged her newest family member. "Glad to have you in the family. My Victor picked himself a good one!" Raven blushed. When Vernon said his congratulations he hugged her and let his hand slide a little to low. Cyborg noticed and tried to lunge for him. Raven stepped out of the hug and stopped him. Her cheeks were flaming.  
  
"Vernon. I'm glad to be apart of your family. Watch that hand or it will get you into trouble." She looked up at Cyborg. Vernon shrieked and cowered away. Cyborg growled, but Raven just laughed. And put her head on his chest. She yawned and Cyborg softened.  
  
"PDA Public Display of Affection PDA!"  
  
"Good night Tiffany!"

* * *

After everyone left Cyborg, Raven, Vernon and his Grandparents hung up their stockings. Mi Ma had a special one for Raven. It was beautifully knitted with dark lavender yarn and had a silver lining. Raven loved it and hung it next to Cyborgs. The family decided to go to sleep. Cyborg snuck into Raven's room as soon as possible.  
  
"Hey baby!"  
  
"I'd love to Cyborg, but it's Christmas eve in your grandparents house."  
  
"Oh come on!" Cyborg pleaded with his eye.  
  
"No I for one want Santa to come." She huffed and turned on her sighed. Cyborg laughed and climbed in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

* * *

Christmas morning arrived. Raven's eyes fluttered open only to meet a pair of staring eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"What is it?" Cyborg mumbled jumping out of bed. Raven was climbing off the bed muttering and pointing a shaking finger at Vernon who was now smelling her pillow. "Oh you sick pervert!" They ran from the room.  
  
Mi Ma greeted them in the hall. "What in Jesus name are you doing? I almost messed up your Christmas morning omelets!"  
  
"Vernon!" Cyborg didn't have to say anymore. Mi Ma had already marched herself into Raven's bed room. They heard some curses and a whack or to. They knew that Mi Ma had taken care of it. Vernon wouldn't be a problem anymore.

* * *

Downstairs it smelled delicious. Cyborg sat at the kitchen table moaning over his grandmothers famous Christmas omelets and cinnamon toast. Raven devoured hers. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. She was going to love being a part of this family.  
  
In the living room they opened gifts. Cyborg went nuts over the XBOX 5000. He couldn't stop kissing Raven and hugging her. He even made up with Vernon so they could play together.  
Before he ran off to play he handed Raven a long thin box. He kissed her cheek and ran off.  
Raven opened the gift . Inside was a locket made of 24kt gold. On the front was an engraving of a Raven inlaid with an amethyst. Raven just stared at it. Mi Ma whistled and Gramps laughed.  
  
"He's done lost his head. He is madly in love with you!"

* * *

Leaving Cyborg's grandparents home was the hardest thing she had to do. They told them to come back for Easter and to let them know when the wedding was. Mi Ma mentioned Raven's family, but let the subject drop when Raven looked away. Mi Ma understood about dysfunctional families, and it wasn't her business to pry.  
  
The tower was a mess. Raven and Cyborg walked in to find Robin yelling at Terra and Beast Boy.  
  
"Come on Robin it was only a small party." BB whined  
  
"I found some naked girls in my room with a bunch of guys, doing God knows what."  
  
"You are blowing this way out of proportion."  
  
"Blowing out of proportion. Terra, You and Beast Boy were half naked on the kitchen table when I got home. I leave you alone for one week and you destroy the place. God!" Robin just turned and marched out of the room. He gave a half wave to Cyborg and Raven.  
  
Raven was shocked she couldn't move. Finally she noticed the evil glare in Terra's eyes. "I'm not helping!" She fazed through the wall.  
  
"Me neither." Cyborg left the two standing there. Terra face fell until she heard someone come in.

"I am home dear friends."  
  
"Oh Starfire!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

That night after everything was cleaned the Titans sat around the living room eating left overs from the "party"!  
  
"How was your Christmas with Bruce friend Robin?"  
  
Flashback  
  
Robin raced down the stairs and into the sitting room. Their still putting presents under the tree was Santa. "Santa!" Said santa tuned around and Robin looked troubled. "Batman."  
  
"Damn you wake up early!"  
  
Present  
  
"It was unique! How about you two?" He asked nodding towards Raven and Cyborg who were curled up together near the fire.  
  
"Just look!" Cyborg held up Raven's hand to show them the ring. Starfire and Terra became ecstatic. Raven blushed. Terra turned towards Beast Boy.  
  
"Raven's only 17 I'm 18 why does She get asked first?" Beast Boy gulped and looked for help from Robin. There was none. After the commotion wore off the Titans started to talk normally again.  
  
"So lovers when is the wedding?" Terra asked.  
  
"Don't know yet." Cyborg said looking at Raven.  
  
"Not to soon." Cyborg nudged Raven to ask what was up. She just smiled at him and kissed him. Inside her head she had some questions rolling around that she needed to sort out.

* * *

Did you like review. Oh yeah did you all see aftershock that was awsome! 


	6. Valentines Day and Undecided Minds

Sugarwords- Hey to my wonderful readers and reviewers

Terra- she's back yeah

Sugarwords- I am so sorry I haven't written in forever sevrel things have happened. I now like Terra.

Terra- heaven help us

Sugarwords- and I have to admit that there is no hope for Cyborg/Raven in the tv show, but that doesn't mean I can't keep them alive in my fan fics. Oh yeah warning Fostering A Love is turning into a Robin/Raven in a very shocking way. Just read and I promise you will enjoy. A Blue Christmas is and forever will be a Cy/Ray

* * *

"I LOVE YA BABY!"

Jumping out of her bed in fright, Raven hit the ceiling and then slammed into the floor beside the bed. While she desperately tried to cover up her risqué lingerie as Cyborg boomed with laughter. The scowl on Raven's face soon disappeared and was replaced with a smile. Cyborg always tried to do sweet little things for her, like waking her up with an I love you.

"You remember what day it is don't you?" He asked as she crawled off the floor. "I have the whole day planned and it's going to be a complete surprise, but first sit back on the bed and eat this." Cyborg pulled a rolling table from behind the footboard and Raven gasped.

"Hash browns, pancakes, cereal, oatmeal, grits, biscuits and gravy, pastries, muffins, and fresh cooked bacon!" Raven stared at the table in shock. "You shouldn't have Cyborg!"

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and plopped on the bed beside her. They loaded their plates, laid back on the bed, and enjoyed the wonderful food.

* * *

Robin kept searching around the kitchen.

"I know I left it right here. How can an entire Valentines Day breakfast just disappear?" He scratched his head and grimiced as Starfire came and set a bowl of Pudding of Love down on the counter just for him.

"Where are you taking me Cyborg?"

"Just hold up Raven! We're almost there."

Cyborg parked the car and lead the blindfolded Raven over a hill. He took off the blindfold and when her eyes adjusted to the sunlight she sat on the ground in amazement. Before her eyes stretched the most beautiful sunset imaginable. Cyborg sat down behind her and wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders.

"It's beautiful!"

The night went from beautiful to fantastic! Cyborg surprised her with a picnic and then he played some music in the radio of his car while they stared at the stars. Life was grand! Then it all ended with five little words.

"Have you picked a date?" Raven smile vanished and she untwisted herself from Cyborg's embrace. She stood at the top of the hill and looked over the city. "I'm only asking because Mi Ma asked in her letter and I know she's been buggin you. I don't mean to pressure you I just asked please don't be mad . . .I love you!"

Raven smiled and then sighed, "Cyborg I want to marry you more than anything, but something is telling me I need to do something first. I don't know what it is yet, but I will figure it out. Tell Mi Ma we want to be a little older before we tie that final knot."

"Can do Babe, can do!"

"I Love You!"

"I Love You To!"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"What the Crap you doing up there Vernon?"

"She loves him!"

"Ding Bat," Mi Ma scowled as she polished the picture of her soon to be granddaughter-in-law.

* * *

"Awsome, Weee, Oh Yeah, Great"

Terra and Beastoboy walked off the roller coaster holding there stomachs.

"That was wicked," Beastboy cried, "You up for some cheesy fries!"

Terra ran to the nearest trashcan. After her little puke fest she dragged Beastboy over to the tunnel of love. They entered the long dark tunnel full of nauseating pink and red hearts. The next thing both of them remembered was waking up next to each other, naked, in bed with golden bands around their fingers.

* * *

Starfire laid her head on Robin's stomach and watched, Never Been Kissed, she wondered how it would feel to be kissed she looked up at Robin. He looked so cute laying there asleep with one arm around her and the other hanging off the couch. Before Starfire could stop herself she sat up and gently kissed his lips. Robin turned over muttering something under his breath and she smiled and laid back down to watch the movie.

* * *

"Sladypoo! The kids are all asleep please lets do something, dinner, roses, chocolates, charades anything!"

"I'm trying to come up with a diabolical plot to rid us of the Teen Titans, Dorothy!"

"Brother Blood loves me!" Slade winced!

"I love you baby! Fine we'll go to your favorite restaurant and then we'll wake up Gizmo and make him rob a jewelry store for you!"

"Oh Thankyou Slady poo"

"Uggh Gross"

"I thought you said they were asleep!"

* * *

Sugar- Review 


	7. Married

SugarWords: I'm back

Terra: Yeah she's back, She's back

SugarWords: Sorry about the wait. Terra I missed you (Terra hugs Sugar who slips a ice cube down her back. Terra started to dance around trying to get the ice cube out.) She never learns.

Terra: Cold Ah Cold

* * *

"Can't you be responsible for one second?" 

"Look, Dude, Terra and I don't remember anything?" Beast Boy tried to explain, but Robin's grip on the oak table tightened to the point the wood cracked. Beast Boy gulped and cowered behind Terra. She had almost had it with Robin's yelling and insults. She was using every once of will power she had not to throw a chair at him.

"All Beast Boy and I remember is being at the fair and having a few drinks. It's not like we killed anyone! We made a mistake!"

" A mistake? A Mistake! You were married and now your drunken picture is plastered on the front page of the newspaper!" Robin threw the paper on the table and Terra blushed at the picture of her and Beast Boy making out and groping each other. Beast Boy looked around the room for help, but the only other one in the room was Raven. She was sitting on the couch reading Moby Dick and trying to suppress a smile. She wouldn't help.

"Whatever!" Terra screamed and threw a chair out the window. She grabbed Beast Boy's arm and dragged him down the hall.

"You're going to have to pay for that!"

"Take it out of my pay check. Oh yeah we don't get paid!"

"Idiots!" Robin growled and kicked the table.

"At least no one was hurt," Raven said. Robin sighed and flopped onto the couch. He rubbed his head as if he had a headache.

"It's just we are in the public eye and need to be role models. I just wish they would remember it once and a while." Robin fumed. Shaking his head he calmed down and looked over at Raven. " So have you and Cyborg set a date?"

"Talk about a change of subject!"

"Well . . ."

"Why is everyone obsessed with the whole date thing?" Raven threw her book on the floor and crossed her arms in a huff. The TV smoked a little. Robin fanned her with a magazine and told her to calm down.

"It's just that you are the groups first marriage. Well . . . you were! Raven I know something's wrong! What is it? Are you having second thoughts?" Robin watched her face carefully. For a second Raven looked like she was about to cry. Finally she shook her head.

"Nothing like that, but something doesn't feel right. I feel like I need to do something before we get married. I just don't know what!" Raven stared straight ahead as if she was trying to see what she needed to do.

"If you ever need to talk come find me." Robin said rubbing her shoulder. Raven smiled. Just then the alarm sounded. Robin consulted the computer. "It Plasmas. He's at the mall."

* * *

By the time the Titans arrived at the mall Plasmas had drunk so much goo he was twice the size he normally was. Robin rode underneath the ugly thing and threw some birdarangs to briefly freeze him. Starfire took advantage of the creature and threw as many starbolts at him as he could muster. Cyborg grabbed a truck and hurled it at him. Plasmas broke apart, reformed, and shot goo at the Titans. Raven managed to block most of it form hitting the team, but Cyborg still got slimmed. 

"Aw Dawg! Thanks Rae!"

"Sorry Cy!" He flashed her a smile, which was quickly replaced with a grimace as she was slimmed and fell to the ground. Once he saw she was okay he blasted plasmas with his sonic cannon.

"Were is Terra and Beast Boy?" Robin growled as he dodged another goo blast.

"Right here Boy Wonder!" Terra laughed as she flew in on some rock roller skates. With her powers she picked up the earth around Plasmas and engulfed him. When he resurfaced he was asleep and Terra was about to gloat when he woke up and covered her with goo. Beast Boy was ready . . . for once and changed into a T-Rex. He was able to take a bit out of Plasmas. When he changed back into his human form he was greener than usual and puked in a trashcan.

"Cyborg Sonic Blast!" The two Titans ran in to perform the maneuver. When they landed Plasmas was once again asleep. The high-fived and did a gig. Starfire giggled and Raven tried to stifle a laugh, which ended up in a snort.

The police came to collect Plasmas and the garbage men came to clean up the goo now covering the city.

"Hey Titans I don't pay taxes so you can party and have quickie weddings!" A ruff looking garbage man with a day old beard shouted. Terra and Beast Boy blushed. Robin lunged for them, but Starfire was able to grab his cape and hold him back. He was about to break free when Raven surrounded Terra and Beast Boy with her powers and teleported them back to the tower.

She let them fall on the roof with a thud. "You owe me!"

* * *

SugarWords: I know that this isn't the best chapter, but it has some information I needed to get out. There will be more comedy and fluff in the next chapter I promise. John Luke the guy from the first chapter who forced Raven to be the elf will make an appearance. (Terra tried to sneak behind Sugar and putan ice cube down her shirt. Sugar cocks a water gun and shots Terra into the next room) Ah it's good to be back.

Review if you want me to update


End file.
